


Taryn Prompt: Jealousy

by ThistleCrown



Series: DA:I Prompts: Taryn Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistleCrown/pseuds/ThistleCrown
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about my inquisitor Taryn Trevelyan and her love, Cullen (assuming I can figure out how to actually set up a collection). Most of these will be from prompts that have been sent to me.





	Taryn Prompt: Jealousy

Taryn could barely feel her feet hit the ground. _Did that really just happen? Did I really just snog the commander of the Inquisition?_ She was excited - elated, really - and Maker, it had been such a long time since anyone had her heart pounding this way from just a kiss.

 But the kiss had definitely happened. On the walls of their new fortress, in full view on anyone walking past. Taryn blushed at the realization that Jim easily could have seen the two of them after Cullen had sent them running. How could she have risked being so public with something so new? Something she hadn’t realized she was charging straight for.

 “Drinks. I need drinks,” Taryn muttered to herself as she realized she had subconsciously walked towards the Herald’s Rest. She pushed her way in and ordered her usual tankard of mead and found herself grinning as she spotted the Chargers already deep into their drinks in their usual corner.

 Krem called out and raised his glass as she approached and Taryn nodded in return as she claimed an empty chair. “Inquisitor! To what do we owe the honor?”

 “Take your pick. I never need an excuse for mead and good stories,” Taryn flashed a grin before downing a gulp of her drink. She tried not to notice the peculiar look in The Iron Bull’s eye as he silently regarded her across the table. “What’s on the table today, boys?”

 “We were just remembering that giant-hunting idiot who hired us once. Remember the noises he made when he got squashed?”

 “Ugh!” They all looked up to see Sera sitting on the level above them, her legs dangling down from the railings. “Some people are trying to eat up here!”

 Taryn threw her head back and laughed. “Sera, you’ve heard worse noises from Bull on the battlefield. Come down and join us!”

 “No thanks! I’ll stay up here where it’s less squishy,” she shot back with her tongue out and a rude gesture that nearly made Taryn blush. Nearly.

 “What about you, boss? Surely you have some new stories,” The Iron Bull spoke up from his corner. A few of the chargers made noises of agreement and raised their glasses at that. Taryn felt her neck break out in sweat - she still couldn’t place the emotion in his eye.

 “You were with me for the last few missions, Bull. I don’t have any stories you weren’t there for.”

 “You sure about that, boss? No new interesting developments?”

  _He knows._

 “I have no idea whatever you might mean, Bull.” Taryn took another drink to disguise her flinch. The Iron Bull had already pointed out to her that she had a tell of speaking overly formal when she was lying. She needed to work on that.

 The Iron Bull shrugged. “Alright, boss. Keep your secrets, while you can. Although you might want to keep them somewhere more private than Skyhold’s battlements.”

 “Wait, wait, wait a minute… Bull, are you _jealous_?”

 The Iron Bull gave a genuine smile and Taryn instantly knew that wasn’t the case. The Chargers had gone silent at the exchange, all semi-patiently waiting to find out just what the boss and the inquisitor could mean while Sera sniggered above them all. Taryn looked up and caught her eye.

  _Shit, she knows too._

 “Jealous of human shit? Never. I just wonder how you ever got that man to stop blushing long enough to do anything.”

  _Well now the Chargers certainly know, too. Thanks, Bull_.

 Taryn shrugged and downed the rest of her mead. “I may be a shield maiden, but never underestimate my womanly charms, Iron Bull. As for that jealousy don’t worry Bull - your prince will come someday.” Taryn flashed another grin across the tables as the Chargers all erupted into laughter. But The Iron Bull’s good eye flashed toward the door, just for a moment. He smiled again but the expression was less authentic.

 “Boss, the day I fall for a prince is the day goats fly.”

 “Chief, didn’t you hear? That Lord Woolsley you rescued is a flying goat!”

 The look The Iron Bull shot at Krem only caused more snickering to erupt from the table and Taryn let out a sigh of relief as she got up for the next round, pleased to have moved the attention off of her and her budding romance, at least for the time being. As she approached the bar she was left to wonder though - _who was Bull looking towards?_


End file.
